


Potter Sings

by potionseagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionseagle/pseuds/potionseagle
Summary: A re-imagining of Harry and Luna's relationship throughout the books, starting with them meeting at the end of Harry's third year.





	1. The Black Lake

It was the end of Harry's third year, and he was trying to simultaneously enjoy his last days before returning to the Dursleys' and avoid a very angry Professor Snape (who was convinced—correctly—that he had helped his godfather escape). In pursuit of the latter goal, he had not-very-graciously ducked behind a rather large tree as Snape crossed the grounds, looking somehow even more furious than usual.

"Are you hiding from Sirius Black?" A serene voice asked him as she circled the tree. In front of him was a very strange girl with dark blonde hair down past her waist that covered half her face.

Harry sighed, irritated by the question and already weighed down by having to pretend that he didn't know of his godfather's innocence. "No, I'm not hiding from Sirius Black," he muttered, not making eye contact.

"Good. Sirius Black is actually a famous singer, you know."

Well, that was rather unexpected. "Sorry, what?"

"He's a famous singer, but he's been mixed up with whoever killed those muggles. His real name is Stubby Boardman. I almost never hear his songs on the radio anymore, probably because he's in hiding."

"That's probably why," Harry agreed, happy to be having a conversation with someone who didn't think of Sirius as a mass murderer, even if they were completely off.

The strange girl was quiet, staring past him. Harry turned around, but didn't see anything. "Is something behind me?" Harry asked, a bit unnerved.

"Just the thestrals."

"Oh," Harry responded politely.

"Can you see them?"

"Well, no, actually." The girl just nodded in response. "You know, Sirius Black—"

"Stubby Boardman."

"Right, Stubby Boardman. He's my godfather, you know."

The girl seemed to consider that for a moment. "Does he sing often?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. Yes, he does."

"I'm Harry Potter, by the way."

"I know." She was still staring past him.

"What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood."

* * *

The evening before the Quidditch World Cup, Harry was with Ron and Hermione, looking at souvenirs. As he walked from one salesmen to another, he tripped over a huge mass and fell flat on his nose, shattering his glasses (again).

"Hey, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked as he helped him up. Hermione performed a quick  _Reparo._

Harry looked down to see what he tripped over to see someone low to the ground as if they were crawling. The person had a mass of straight dark blonde hair that fell over her back and straight onto the ground. "Luna?"

Luna looked up very slowly; it seemed she hadn't even moved when Harry tripped over her. "Oh, hello, Harry. It's a nice day, isn't it?"

Hermione and Ron gave Harry a curious look. "Ron, Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hello," Luna responded, her elbows and knees still firmly on the ground.

"You didn't notice when I tripped over you?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"People have been tripping over me all day." Luna said without an ounce of spite in her voice.

"Look, I think some of the booths are closing soon…" Ron trailed off, giving Harry a can-we-get-away-from-this-crazy-girl look.

"I'll meet up with you in a second," Harry responded. "So what are you up to, Luna?" Harry asked after his friends hurriedly walked away, not without a few backward glances.

"I'm checking for moonwraiths."

"What is a moonwraith?" Harry asked, suppressing a chuckle.

"They are tiny creatures that follow around wizards, especially those with high athletic ability. Dad says we can probably find several here."

"What will you do when you find them?"

"Keep them in the tent until the campgrounds clear. It's very dangerous for them to be around too many people; they can make people angry."

"Any luck?"

"No," Luna said. "But we'll find them," she continued cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the Quidditch Cup. I should probably get back to Ron and Hermione, actually."

"Alright, but be careful, Harry. People can do strange things around moonwraiths."

"I'll be careful, Luna. Don't get trampled, okay?" But she was already back to searching and either didn't hear him or ignored him.

* * *

The Quidditch World Cup didn't go as planned; in the mayhem of the Dark Mark being cast, Harry had rushed back to his bunk, but as he tried to go to sleep, all he could see was a strange blond girl, crawling on the ground, not noticing what was happening around her.

The next day, after returning to the Burrow, Harry penned a quick letter to Luna. For a fleeting moment, he worried that he didn't have her address, then shook the thought away as he remembered that such things weren't needed in the magical world. So he sent the short letter, confident that Hedwig would find her. All it said was:

_Luna,_

_I'm sure you heard what happened at the Quidditch Cup. Wanted to see if you were safe._

_-Harry Potter_

He had just written "Harry" at first, but they had only met twice, after all, so he added his surname.

Harry, already prone to worry, was increasingly concerned as he hadn't heard from Luna in five days. He felt a flood of relief as Hedwig pecked him, and pulled the letter from her beak and removed a small box tied to her. He tried to read the letter, but Hedwig was desperate for a treat, so he gave her one first to stop the incessant pecking. "Sorry, Hedwig," he crooned as he opened the letter.

_Hi Harry,_

_I'm fine. We were in the tent and had rosemary and pixie wings for protection. I've attached some for you to use._

_-Luna_

_P.S. Sorry for the delay. All our parchment disintegrated._

Harry laughed at the postscript and opened the box to find rosemary and wings that looked suspiciously like plastic.

"What are you those, mate?" Ron asked from behind him.

"Rosemary and pixie wings," Harry responded automatically.

"What?" Harry just chuckled to himself in response, and Ron shrugged and returned to his book on the  _Chudley Cannons_.

* * *

Harry ran smack into Luna, knocking them and their books over. He had been rushing away from (another) unpleasant altercation with Ron, who, like nearly everyone else, thought he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. To make matters worse, as he looked up at Luna, she had a shiny "Support Cedric Diggory" badge on, pinned between a S.P.E.W. badge and one of the strange plastic wings she had given him.

"You, too?" Harry muttered.

"Me too, what?"

"You're wearing the badge," Harry responded wearily.

"Oh, look, I changed it," Luna said brightly. Harry looked closer and saw that instead of the normal "Support Cedric Diggory—the REAL Hogwarts Champion!", it instead simply read "Support Cedric Diggory—Hogwarts Champion!" Somehow Luna had stricken "The REAL" with crude burgundy lines that didn't glow as brightly as the red lettering. The effect from far away was that her badge just looked a little dark in some parts, but he appreciated the effort.

"And see," Luna continued, pressing her badge. Instead of "Potter Stinks", it read "Potter Sings" with the "t" and "k" crossed out, and a "g" written over the "k" with a bright blue lettering instead of the green of the rest of the badge.

"I sing?" Harry asked.

"I thought your godfather might have taught you. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Luna," Harry responded honestly.

She beamed and caught him off guard with a hug. He stiffened at first, and then returned it.

* * *

A couple months later, Harry and Ron were friends again, commiserating over their failure to find dates for the Yule Ball. Harry had been kicking himself for asking Cho, although Ron's rejection sounded worse, especially because Ginny wouldn't let up with him.

Ron suggested that Ginny go with Harry, which Harry thought would solve his problems easily, but even Ron's little sister had a date. And he had to open the dance!

"You know, mate, you should ask Looney Lovegood. I bet no one's asked her yet."

"Ron, her name's Luna," Ginny corrected sourly.

"I could ask Luna…" Harry responded slowly. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it, but they wouldn't have a bad time. She might dress strangely, but who cares? "That's a really good idea, Ron."

* * *

The next day, Harry steeled himself to talk to Luna. Since they had no classes together, and he had no idea where she hung out—did she hang out anywhere?—he had to approach her in the Great Hall, which required him to walk to the Ravenclaw table.

Cho's friends started giggling as he made his way over; Cho was only sitting a few seats from Luna. One of her friends whispered in her ear, and Cho shot Harry an apologetic look.

"Er, Luna," Harry awkwardly greeted her from behind.

"Hi, Harry." Luna smelled strongly of thyme, probably because she had several of the herbs magically fastened in her hair.

"Could I talk with you for a minute?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

"Okay." Luna didn't move.

"I meant, well, somewhere more private?"

"Okay." Luna followed silently behind Harry until they ended up in the hallway outside the Great Hall, deserted because everyone was still eating.

"I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?" Harry asked.

"What ball?"

"The Yule Ball."

"Oh. Well I was supposed to go with Dad to find Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"Well nevermind then—"

"But we'll go next year."

"You don't have to cancel," Harry said glumly, staring at his shoes.

But when he looked up from underneath his hair, Luna's face was covered in a wide smile. "I want to," she said simply.

* * *

Luna wore bright blue robes to the Yule Ball. For once, she didn't have anything in her hair, although she still wore it long and messy, rather like a mop, but a pretty mop.

"You look really nice, Luna."

"Thanks, Harry. You do, too."

Opening the dance was about as awkward as Harry expected; neither him nor Luna seemed to know what to do, so they just sort of swayed back and forth. After the first song was over, they both sat down.

A little while later, Luna went off to get punch, and Hermione plopped down next to him, breathless.

"You seem to be having a good time," Harry greeted her.

"I am. You seem to, too," Hermione said suggestively. "I couldn't help but laugh a little when I saw you and Luna."

"Why?"

"Well, neither of you seem to be able to tame your hair," Hermione responded, giggling.

* * *

When Luna coughed after Harry pulled her out of the water, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin you're alright," Harry said, pulling Luna and Fleur's sister toward the edge of the lake.

Luna looked like she was still catching her breath, and when she finally opened her mouth to speak, Harry was almost knocked over by Fleur. When he turned back to talk with Luna, Madam Pomfrey was fussing over her and she was wrapped in a thick blanket.

After judging, Harry excused himself from Ron and Hermione and went to find Luna. She wasn't far, standing by herself with a big white blanket covering her and her wet hair wild.

"Luna! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I wish I could have seen under the lake, though. What was it like?"

Harry chuckled. "Kind of scary, really. The merpeople are vicious."

"How did you breathe underwater? Are you part sea creature?"

"Only for the hour I was. I used Gillyweed; I grew gills."

"What did they feel like?"

"Very itchy." Luna nodded knowingly.

"I wouldn't try it yourself, though," Harry added sternly, picturing Luna wandering into the lake to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

"Will you come with me?"

"Luna, it's really not safe." Luna didn't respond to that. "Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Please don't try to go into the lake."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe. If you don't agree, I'm just going to worry about you."

She looked at Harry curiously, her big blue eyes opened even wider than normal. Her face was more visible than it normally was because the fresh water in her hair kept it slicked back from her pale face. Her nose was a bit large, but so were her eyes and mouth, making her look a bit exaggerated; it suited her.

"Promise you won't go in the lake?"

"You worry too much, Harry." Harry just looked at her, pushing some of her soaked hair behind her ear absentmindedly.

"Okay, I won't go in the lake—without you," she added, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a peck on the cheek. It left a tingling feeling behind that he hadn't gotten when Fleur did the same.


	2. The Quibbler

It was another day of trying to listen to the news any way he could, which ended with Uncle Vernon screaming incessantly. And so Harry trudged up to his bedroom, hungry and frustrated. As he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, he heard tapping at the window. "Go away," he groaned to no one in particular, not wanting to read yet another letter containing nothing.

The tapping continued, as he could have expected, so he slowly got up and walked to the window. Instead of the expected owl, there was a strange sort of bird. It reminded him a bit of the tropical birds Sirius used, and so he opened the window a bit faster than he had planned.

"Hello there," Harry greeted the bird politely. He tried to open the letter, but the bird was a bit of a spaz, trading off between flying about the room and pecking him. Hedwig looked rather irritated at the new arrival, so Harry gave the other bird a quick snack before he flew away.

Finally, he was able to open the letter, surprised to find different handwriting than he had anticipated.

_Harry,_

_Dad told me everything that happened with You-Know-Who at the end of term. I left early to catch the Snorkacks during mating season, and we didn't hear until we got back. How are you?_

_-Luna_

The letter was incredibly brief, yet still, Harry sat on his bed, reading and re-reading it multiple times. The end of last term had been the worst week of his life, and he had looked desperately for Luna. Unsurprisingly, she had disappeared without telling anyone—including him—where she had gone. And less surprising, Harry had been incredibly worried about her. He was also pleased that someone, at least, was willing to mention Voldemort, even if not by name. It didn't take him long to write back, even though he did agonize over wording unnecessarily.

_Luna,_

_Thanks for your letter. I'm glad you're alright. I haven't been able to receive the news, though, and I'm a bit worried. Would you mind sending me the paper?_

_-Harry_

Harry thought about telling Luna more about what was happening with him, but he barely knew her, really, and he didn't want to bother her with his anxieties. She had mythical creatures to catch, after all.

* * *

Two days later and the pink-and-white bird was back with a vengeance, pecking even more excitedly than before, carrying a letter and what appeared to be a magazine.

Harry knew the drill, and so fed Luna's mysterious bird before diving in Luna's note.

_Hi Harry,_

_I've attached the paper. How are you? You didn't say._

_-Luna_

Harry couldn't help but break out into a smile at another of Luna's short letters. Although he would never admit it out loud, he was happy that she seemed to really want to know how he was. It was a far cry from the perfunctory letters of his friends that made him feel as though he were annoying them.

He picked up what looked like a magazine. The front said  _The Quibbler_  and had all sorts of moving headlines. One of them jumped out at him: "Fudge fudges again. Harry NOT lying." Harry thumbed through the glossy and colorful pages until he landed at the article.

Harry was growing increasingly concerned as he read the strange article. It was no wonder no one wanted him to see the  _Prophet_ , but he needed to know what was being said about him.

_Luna,_

_Thanks for sending. Would you mind sending the_ Prophet _, as well?_

_As for me, things haven't been great. I'm stuck with my aunt and uncle, who are rather put out that I'm here at all. I haven't been able to get any news, and I've just been in the dark all summer._

_How did the Snorkack hunt go?_

_-Harry_

* * *

And the bird was back, this time bearing the  _Prophet._

_Harry,_

_Dad says he doesn't know what you want with the_ Prophet _, but I attached it anyway. Don't worry. We don't believe anything they're saying about you._

_I'm sorry you've been in the dark. I asked Dad and he said muggles have some way of making light without wands. Perhaps you can ask your aunt and uncle about it for now. I also asked him if you could stay with us if you would prefer. He says we can pick you up whenever. I would love to have you here. There's a lake by my house that we can swim in without me being unconscious._

_-Luna_

Harry scribbled out his reply immediately. It probably wasn't safe to travel with You-Know-Who on the loose, but it had to be safer than having only the Dursleys for protection. He would just write to Ron and Hermione and tell them where he was going so they wouldn't worry.

_Luna,_

_Can we meet in Little Whinging? It's probably best not to meet at my aunt and uncle's, but I can meet you somewhere nearby._

_-Harry_

He wrote his letters to Ron and Hermione, but they would have to wait to be sent out. Hedwig was otherwise occupied.

* * *

One week later and Harry had begrudgingly agreed not to write Luna. Nearly immediately after he sent his letters to Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore showed up at his doorstep and dragged him to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, chastising him for agreeing to stay with Luna.

He wished he were staying at Luna's, swimming in the lake.

* * *

"We have to go the Prefects' compartment, mate," Ron said apologetically after Harry, him, and Hermione had walked onto the train.

"It's okay. I get it," Harry replied, trying to project disappointment. Really, he was ready to go off and find Luna. He felt terribly about the cursory letter he had written her, saying only that he couldn't stay with her, giving her no information. Nothing.

Unfortunately, Ginny was following behind him. He didn't mind Ginny or anything, but he would have rather talked to Luna alone.

He didn't get his wish. Two minutes later and he was crammed in a compartment with Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Luna was sitting in the corner, reading the strange magazine she had sent him upside-down. Harry had taken the seat across from her, trying to catch her attention and failing, while Neville was sitting next to him and Ginny diagonal.

"Er, Luna?"

"Oh, hello Harry," she replied, not bothering to look up from underneath her magazine.

"So what is that magazine you're reading? The articles were very interesting," Harry finished diplomatically, not sure how high her opinion was considering that she had sent it to him and was currently reading it.

"It's called  _The Quibbler._ " She slowly lowered the magazine to reveal half her face. "Dad is the editor."

Harry refrained from saying out loud how much sense that made. "I really enjoyed the edition you sent me."

Luna visibly brightened. "I thought that was a good one, too. I helped write the article about flobberworms. What did you think of it?"

Luckily, Harry had been so desperate for anything to do that he had managed to read  _The Quibbler_  cover to cover, and had found it rather entertaining, if not accurate. "I had no idea they had their own secret societies, or that Fudge was involved with them."

Ginny was openly giving Harry an incredulous look, but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Harry!" A familiar voice called out at an unfamiliar volume. He didn't think he had heard Luna shout before. He stopped walking to let her catch up with him in the hallway.

"Luna. Is everything alright?"

"I heard about what happened in class today," she replied, her blue eyes somehow opened wider than usual. They had crammed against the wall of the hallway to get out of the way of passing students, and Harry swallowed nervously. He had never been this close to Luna before. Her nose was just a couple inches away from his nose, and he could see faint freckles on the bridge of it.

"You mean with Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"She was trying to tell everyone that Voldemort never came back, and I can't let everyone believe that. We need to be prepared," Harry said, frustrated.

"I know. Dad thinks he's raising an army of dragons."

Harry smiled slightly. "You really believe me?"

"Of course. I already told you that."

"But why?"

"Dad said he believes you because he trusts Dumbledore."

Harry deflated a bit. "But I believe you because I trust you," she finished.

"I really wish I could have stayed with you this summer." Now it was Luna who looked disappointed, probably at the reminder. "I'm serious. I didn't have an option."

Luna nodded sadly. "Okay."

"I wanted to go in the lake with you."

"Maybe next summer?"

Harry knew that next summer probably wouldn't be safe, either, but found himself agreeing: "Maybe next summer." Luna's huge smile filled him with a mixture of contentment and guilt.


End file.
